


Penelope, What Did You Do?

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: "You already brought everything didn't you." Josie shook her head with a laugh."I know you can't say no to this face Jojo." Penelope smirked pointing at herself, "Also have you seen my backup. How can someone ever say no to them?""I hate you.""I know."
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Penelope, What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

_"I'm home!"_ Penelope called out as she closed the door behind her.

 _"We're in the kitchen."_ Josie called back.

 _"Mama!"_ Olivia and Lucas's voice brought a smile to her face.

The twins had their second birthday a week ago and it's surprising how fast they're growing up. It's only a matter of time before they stop needing their parents and start being annoyed at them and start listening to friends instead of their parents and drift away - Penelope hopes that day never come, she's not sure her heart could take it.

Olivia looks a lot like Penelope with her green eyes and dark brown hair while Lucas is an exact copy of Josie. Olivia even acts like Penelope and it's so adorable that sometimes she just wants to cry watching her baby order her younger twin around and Lucas being Lucas is just happy to be involved.

She doesn't even mind being teased as soft by Hope and Lizze, because yes, she is soft for her family and who wouldn't be? Just watching them laugh and smile fills her heart with so much love, she just might spontaneously combust.

Penelope buzzed with nervous energy as unfastened her scarf and boots but let her coat stay on.

She walked into the kitchen to see the twins strapped in their seats - no wonder they didn't come running at her - and Josie stirring something in the pan. 

The twins are absolute angels, always listening to their mothers and although Olivia does have a rebellious streak once in a while Penelope is sure Lucas is an actual angel - he's too good, just like Josie is.

 _"Penelope, what did you do?"_ Josie narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw her wife.

 _"Rude of you to assume i did something."_ Penelope mumbled as she placed a kiss on the twin's forehead.

 _"Please."_ Josie scoffed, _"You've got the same look as the day you brought that bike of yours without asking me. So, what did you bring this time?"_

_"Ugh, you know me too well."_

_"We're married and have two kids, so I sure hope i do."_ Josie grinned.

 _"Imightvebroughthomeastraykitten."_ Penelope blurted, she can not keep a secret from Josie.

 _"Kwiten?!"_ Olivia gasped.

 _"Kwiten."_ Lucas repeated, a bit confused but excited because his sister is.

 _"Kitten?"_ Josie asked.

 _"Kitten."_ Penelope nodded in confirmation.

Penelope slowly opened her coat and pulled out a small black bundle of furs from the inside pocket. She let the coat fall on the floor and cradled the kitten to keep it warm and comfortable. 

_"It's so cold outside and it was freezing on the sidewalk. I couldn't just leave it there. Can we keep it? Please"_ Penelope said giving her best puppy-dog look that she knows Josie can't say no to.

 _"Pwease?"_ Olivia said copying her mama.

 _"Pwease."_ Lucas copied both of them.

Penelope wasn't really surprised when the twins copied her, they're at that stage where they copy whatever is going on around them - the other day she saw them flip through the pages of a magazine just like Josie does or the time Olivia flopped on Penelope's lap like Josie does after a hard day at work.

 _"Are you two in on this?!"_ Josie narrowed her eyes at the three matching pleading looks. How could she ever say no to that? It's unfair. 

_"Ugh, fine. I can't say no when you three look at me like that."_

It's not like she would've said no anyways - she can't - not when Penelope's so excited.

 _"Yes!"_ Penelope grinned.

 _"Yes!"_ the twins repeated with the same enthusiasm.

 _"You three are trouble."_ Josie walked over to her wife and kissed her softly.

_"Hold him?"_

Josie smiled and took the kitten from Penelope's arms and when it started purring softly, she almost died. He's so adorable! How could anyone say no to that!? 

_"I'll be back."_ Penelope grinned as she grabbed her coat and ran out.

 _"Mommy! Kitten."_ Olivia pouted at not getting a better look.

_"Okay, but no touching. It's a baby."_

_"Baby?"_ Lucas's brows furrowed as he pointed at him, Olivia and then at Josie.

Josie inhaled sharply as she realized the context of his pointing. Penelope calls them baby. Why are her kids and wife so adorable.

 _"Yes, he's baby, like you and Olivia."_ Josie smiled gently.

Olivia looked at the kitten curiously. She really really wanted to touch it once. But, her mom said no, but she wants to touch it! It looks so soft, just one touch won't harm right?

Josie chuckled at the dilemma on her face and was about to let her touch the kitten when, Penelope walked in with a litter box, a cat bed and a bag of cat food.

 _"You already brought everything didn't you._ " Josie shook her head with a laugh.

 _"I know you can't say no to this face Jojo."_ Penelope smirked pointing at herself, _"Also have you seen my backup. How can someone ever say no to them?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> the 'kitten'x4 dialogues were my favorite to write.  
> i laughed way too much while writing this, this is so adorable.
> 
> let me know what you think about it in the comment :)  
> {your comments honestly make my day!}
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
